


Milkshake(Brings all the boys to the yard)

by Aweebwrites



Series: Bizarro Days [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bad Boys, Bad Boys' Love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: The Bizarro Boys enjoying their milkshakes.Or at least, trying to.Shenanigans ensue.





	Milkshake(Brings all the boys to the yard)

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be fluff but the bois. I can't control them. They wanted dirty times and I had no choice in the matter.

"How long will it take?" Jay asked Zane eagerly as said Nindroid poured milk in the blender.

"It should only take five minutes." Zane says, opening the pint of vanilla ice cream and scooping some out.

"Five whole minutes? Ugh…" Jay groaned, laying against the countertop, looking across at the blender, red eyes watching as he dropped the scoops of ice cream in.

"You're overreacting Jay." Zane says, rustling his hair lightly and Jay purred, leaning into it.

He whined when Zane pulled his hand back however.

"Do you want the milkshake or not?" Zane questioned and Jay only pouted.

He waited impatiently as Zane measured and added the cake mix then set it to blend. He watched pouting still as Zane cleared the countertop, disappearing out of sight. He yelped once he was hoisted up then turned, leaving him blinking owlishly at Zane from his place perched on the edge of the kitchen counter.

"You've been very good waiting like you have…" Zane hummed, trailing a finger along his cheek, setting off a rosy blush along the freckled boy's cheeks. "And do you know what good boys get?" He whispered, leaning closer, smirking as his optical sensors monitored Jay's blush increase.

"Uh, rewards?" Jay says after a moment and Zane nods, grasping his chin.

"Rewards." Zane confirmed and Jay held his breath.

Then he felt it. He hadn't even realised Zane's other hand had moved but it had and now- Jay purred loudly, leaking into the gentle caress of his hair, all but melting as he gently scratched his scalp. Jay was pathetically weak when it comes to playing around in his hair. The sensation was too good. Made him wanna turn to goo. Zane chuckled, stroking a curl then leaned in, pressing a light kiss to the corner of his lips. Their lightning bug was too cute. He liked playing in his hair either way. The softness of his hair was too tempting not to. Each strand felt like curled silk. His internal timer went off then and he reluctantly pulled away, leaving Jay to whine with need.

"We'll pick up back later. Your milkshake is done." Zane told him and Jay gasped then quickly hopped off the table then over to the high cabinets.

He stepped up on the stepping ladder he insisted he didn't need but demanded stay and took out a large shaker of sprinkles along with a candy cane coloured straw. Zane only chuckled, filling the classic milkshake glass he left out.

"Try not to finish it all in one go again." Zane says, sliding the glass in front of him as he sat on the high stool on the other side of the kitchen island after a moment of struggle.

"I did that one time, one! And I can never hear the end of it." Jay huffed then focused on getting as much sprinkles as he was allowed in the cup.

"That's because it was a pound of sprinkles you ate in one go, got a sugar high, went on a destruction spree and you would have bombed Borg Tower if you hadn't crashed." Zane reminded, heading over to the sink to wash up. "Honestly it was truly beautiful, chaotic madness and as much as I don't care for Borg himself, I'd like his brain to keep pushing out ideas I can… Borrow." He hummed as Jay happily slurped his milkshake.

"What's going on in here?" Cole asked as he and Kai came in, shirtless with their bare chests glistening with sweat.

"Ooh. Milkshake? What kind?" Kai asked, walking over to Jay then grasped his chin, pulling his mouth away from the straw so he could kiss him.

Jay whimpered, holding onto Kai's toned hand that was still holding his chin as the dark fire elemental kissed him deeply, stealing every ounce of flavor from the milkshake in his mouth and replacing it with his own spicy flavour. He finally pulled back with a soft smack, leaving Jay flushed and panting lightly.

"Mmmm. Birthday cake. A little too sweet for my tastes… Or is that just you lightning bug?" Kai purred, red and black eyes half lidded.

"Only one way to find out." Cole says, picking up the milkshake then taking a sip, humming as he savoured it.

He then took Jay's chin from Kai on the other side of him and kissed the bewildered boy, sliding his cold tongue against Jay's much warmer one, no doubt thanks to Kai. He took his time, savouring every movement and the taste of him, taking in the soft sounds he released. The drag of his tongue against Jay's no doubt intoxicating the small brunette.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely him." Cole murmured against his lips, smirking as he noticed his pupils blown wide, leaning a thin ring of glowing red in a sea of black.

"A third option usually wields more accurate results." Zane commented lightly as he dried his hands and both dark earth and fire elementals smirked.

"Be our guest." Kai says as Cole have him room, grinning as he walked up to the hazy eyed brunette.

"Let's do this in reverse." Zane purred, tilting an eager Jay's chin up, knowing just how much he liked the attention.

Without another word, he pressed a firm kiss against Jay's lips, being especially thorough. Each movement was precise and calculated to make Jay nothing but puddy under him. Once his sounds became obscene, he decided that was enough. He did however give his lip a slow lick before picking up the milkshake. He kept his eyes on Jay as he sipped it slowly then hummed as he put the glass down.

"Your observation is accurate. Our lightning bug absolutely radiates sweetness." He spoke, making his voice lower on purpose and Jay all but choked.

"Bed. Now." He declared, getting to his feet hastily.

"I dunno. I haven't even had a chance to shower…" Cole teased lightly, pushing his shoulder length hair back out of his face, the movement allowing his muscles on display to move enticingly.

"Yeah. Look at me. I'm all sweaty." Kai says, gesturing to his chest that was indeed slick with sweat, the shine of it highlighting his toned abdomen perfectly.

Jay whined then growled.

"Woah- hey!" Kai yelped as he was swept off his feet by the determined brunette as he stomped off to the steps.

"Sometimes I forget how strong he is." Cole commented lightly as he and Zane watched them go.

Zane only hummed his agreement.

"... You gonna join?" Cole asked again after a moment.

"Absolutely." Zane says, walking off and Cole laughed, following behind him.

A loud smack sounded with a yelp right after belonging to Zane.

_____________

"What is it, milkshake week?" Kai says with a chuckle once he got back from a little joy ride to see Cole one handedly playing video games as he sipped on a glass of mint chocolate chip flavoured milkshake.

"What? Jay put me in the mood." Cole grinned, sharp red eyes trained on the tv.

"When doesn't he?" Kai hummed, shrugging his jacket off, leaving him in a red tank top. "Scooch over loverboy." He says, striding towards the couch as he dropped his jacket on the ground.

Cole was confused. The couch was huge along with next to everything else in their home. They built it that way with their dark Spinjitzu after all. Sure they stole the couch and all gone accessories but the point was- Cole blinked once Kai slid into his lap, helping himself to a sip of his milkshake.

"Mmh. Refreshing." Kai hummed then laid against Cole's shoulder, grinning as he arched a brow at him.

"What?" Kai asked and Cole narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" Cole asked, despite pulling him closer by the hip.

Kai chuckled lightly against Cole's neck.

"What? Can't I cuddle my boyfriend anymore?" He asked, tracing patterns against his chest and that made Cole lighten up a bit.

Kai was just as touchy feely as Jay is, if not more. He went to sip his drink, only to find their local Nindroid helping himself.

"I can't believe you haven't passed this level as yet." Jay huffed from his right.

Cole only huffed. Only they could sneak up on him like that.

"Since we're all here, a movie night is in order." Zane says, sitting to Cole's left, holding the remote and finishing his drink.

"What about snacks?" Cole asked, gently running his hand up and down Kai's spine, feeling his purrs vibrate through him.

"Already covered." Jay says, picking up a bowl of popcorn and passing it across to pick up another.

Cole noticed the cans of alcoholic drinks before him and picked one up, flipping the topper with his thumb, sending it flying across the room.

"You nerds planned this." Cole grinned as Zane put a movie on.

They didn't confirm but their grins did.

"The Conjuring. Nice." Kai murmured from where he was peering out from the crook of his neck.

They all watched in silence, the only sound aside from the movie to be heard was the crunching of popcorn. Then he heard a click. Cole jolted with a swear, back arching sharply from the vibrations attacking his nipple so suddenly. Kai laughed into his neck, holding the vibrator against his nipple but Cole was quick to snatch it.

"You fucker! I knew you were up to something!" He hissed and Kai grinned at him cheekily.

"Shouldn't have dropped your guard…" Kai teased and Cole narrowed his eyes then smirked, putting Kai on edge.

Before he had a chance to react, Cole opened the waistband of his pants and dropped the vibrator in, leaving Kai to arch sharply at the strong vibrations.

"Ah! W-wait!" Kai sputtered, squirming in Cole's lap as he gripped his hands, holding them behind his back, leaning him helpless under the continuous assault.

"Shhh. I'm trying to watch a movie here." Cole huffed, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Kai looked at him horrified as he squirmed and- Oh fuck it's right between his balls and his hard cock shit! Kai shivered, rutting nerdily as he whimpered into Cole's neck.

He wouldn't leave him like this... Would he?

He found out a few minutes later as he panted heavily, pants now uncomfortably sticky.

So he would.

___________________

"Come on Kai! Stop being such an asshole!" Jay yelled, reaching up on his toes to try and reach the glass holding the pink liquid inside.

"I'm not sharing and that's that. Get your own." Kai smirked, looking down at a glaring Jay as he tried to reach the raspberry milkshake.

"You finished mine!" Jay yelled, resorting to jumping now.

"Because it was hot by the time we were done and you didn't want it anymore." Kai reminded him and Jay stood still, growling at the taller male before charging lightning to his hands.

Kai expected that and grabbed his lower arm, walking him back quickly against the nearest wall, pinning jim there with the drink still held overhead. Jay looked up at him surprised as Kai grinned wolfishly.

"None of that lightning bug…" He hummed low, keeping his hand against the wall. "You're too impatient. Too fiesty…" He murmured, trailing his nose along his jaw then further down, hearing Jays breathing becomes faster, more shallow.

"Don't worry. It's not a bad thing…" Kai whispered against his neck, the pointed tips of his fangs glinting as he did.

"Ngh!" Jay grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as a flush filled his face rapidly.

Kai licked the blood away that welles up from his bite, peppering kisses over the at to soothe it before sinking his fangs in again in a new spot. Jay shook as he panted, gripping Kai's tank top tightly, the sharp pinpricks combined with the warmth of his tongue and lips was driving him up the wall.

Literally.

Hewas tipping now, rutting his growing erection against the knee Kai slipped between his legs. Kai sucked a bruise over his most recent bite then moved to bite again- when his hand held high felt lighter. He looked up, noticing his drink was gone then turned around to see Cole sipping it, smirking.

"I can and will climb you for it." Kai warned, pulling away from Jay who used the wall as support for gis weak legs.

"I dare you to try." Cole taunted, glowing red eyes glinting mischievously.

Kai lifted his chin stubbornly then marched forward and proceeded to do just that, all while Cole kept the drink further and further out of reach. Once Kai was half way up, legs coiled around his hips, he struck. The spiky haired boy was startled to find himself being the one pinned against the wall.

"Ah!" He moaned once Cole bit into his neck, one hand on his hip firmly holding him in place.

Kai flushed quickly, loving to receive bites as much as he loved to give them. He gripped Cole's mesh shirt tightly, hips bucking against him on their own.

"You're always so fucking horny, aren't you? I barely even touched you and you're already rock hard." Cole so low in his ear, pushing his shirt up with a cool hand.

"Ah… Where's, where's the- mmh!" Kai was cut off by Cole tugging gently at his nipple before rubbing the hard bud between his fingers.

"You have bigger things to worry about." Zane commented idly, leaning against the wall next to Jay then took a sip of the milkshake.

He let Jay pull him down for a kiss so he could steal the drink from his mouth, keeping an eye on Kai as 'bigger things' rutted against him. It's been a while since he just watched…

"Zane…" Jay cooed and the Nindroid watched as Jay bit his lip seductively, tugging at the Nindroid's belt.

Looks like it'll be a while still.

___________

All three of them were waiting for the day when Zane would make his own milkshake. They planned to distract and take. Simple, right? Not quite.. It was way simpler. In fact, there was no effort needed.

"Milkshake?" Zane asked the trio, gesturing to the four cups holding their favorite flavours.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure." Cole spoke and they walked over, taking their respective cup though things felt off.

Usually when one of them had a milkshake, shenanigans ensue. But nothing was happening. Zane sipped at his drink with a hand on his cheek as his boyfriends looked at each other. Kai smirked then they all did. A collective nod and they moved into position. The Nindroid jolted when he felt hands on his thighs. He looked down then blinked wide eyed at the three sets of eyes that looked up at him, Cole's large hands making quick work of his pants.

"What are you doing?" Zane asked as Jay pulled out his already half hard cock, both he and Kai started to stroke him to full hardness.

"Problem?" Cole asked with an arched brow then gave the tip a lick then slowly began taking him into his mouth slowly.

"Fuck…" Zane hissed, reaching down to grip Cole's hair, his hips bucking minutely into the warmth of the blacknette's mouth. "No, none at all." He finally got out before Cole began slowly bob his head, Kai helpfully holding his hair back.

"I want a taste." Jay says eagerly, licking his lips.

"Be my guest." Cole says after pulling back and Jay grinned, grasping the base of Zane's shaft then taking over, swallowing him down whole with practised ease.

"Look at you go. I remember when you used to gag on just the tip." Kai praised, fondling Zane's sacs as Cole shifted upwards, accepting the kiss Zane immediately pressed against his lips. 

"Shut up." Jay huffed as he pulled off of Zane's cock.

"Maybe I will." Kai huffed then swallowed it down with one quick go, bobbing his head quickly immediately after.

"Fucking show off. You're lucky that's fucking hot." Jay huffed, sitting back on his heels to pull out his cock, pumping it as he watched Kai go to town. "Hey Cole, let's give Zane a show, hmmm?" He says with a cunning smile and Cole pulled back from the kiss and grinned.

"Sit tight snowflake. Today's your day." Cole says with a wink then gave the Nindroid's lip a tug before pulling back as he got up. "Lose em." Cole says to Jay, turning predatory now and the freckled boy grinned, tugging his shirt off, revealing kroe of his pale, freckled skin.

Zane panted in barely controlled huffs as Kai fucked his own throat using his cock, his lack of a gag reflex making it all too easy to get lost in the motion. The texture of his synthetic skin on his tongue down to the very fine details of musk Zane added to his body… Kai loved spending time appreciating him this way. Or any of them really. What can he say? He likes using his mouth. But he likes using something else a little more… He pulled off of Zane's cock now slick with his spit then got up, shucking his pants along the way.

"Mind if I take a ride?" Kai asked, voice huskier from deep throating him as long as he had.

"Be my guest." Zane hummed, watching as Kai straddled him on the stool, his cock dripping as he settled comfortably in his lap.

"Open up." Kai orders and Zane does so, allowing him to slip three fingers into his mouth.

He kept his eyes locked on Kai as he licked them, spreading the lubricant that kept his mouth moist over Kai's fingers. Turns out it works just as well as sexual lubricant.

"That's it baby. Make them nice and wet." Kai purred, thrusting his fingers into his mouth slowly.

More lubricant flowed into his mouth and Kai finally slipped his fingers free, reaching them behind to loosen himself up a little more. Sure he and Jay messed around earlier but what's a little more fun? Zane watched him do so, sliding his hands along the smooth skin of Kai's thighs, savoring the warmth thy radiated- That is, until Cole interrupted. Zane's programmed gag reflex lurched forward near dangerously as two thick fingers slid deep into his mouth.

"One of my favourite parts about fucking my boyfriends." Cole commented, voice low as he thusted his fingers deep into Zane's mouth, tears welling up in his eyes as he fought against the urge to gag.

He could turn off the urge easily but he was enjoying this too much to.

"Cole…" Jay whined from his place bent over the counter, his position leaving his cock trapped between the marble countertop and his stomach as his feet remained dangling, unable to reach the floor.

"Impatient little minx." Cole huffed then pulled his fingers free. 

Zane panted then spat into his other hand once he held it out returning to his post and promptly sliding a thick finger knuckle deep inside Jay.

"Yesss…" Jay whimpered, pushing his hips back against his fingers as Cole lazily stroked his thick cock, watching Jay's hole swallow his finger- fingers.

Movement had Zane's attention shifting back to Kai who had just grasped his cock.

"Nuh-uh. Eyes on them." Kai says, tilting his face back to their other two boyfriends next to them.

He then lowered himself on the Nindroid's cock, pulling a hiss from them both.

"Ah…" He sighed once he finally had it all in, taking a moment to indulge in the stretch.

"Kai…" Zane panted, squeezing Kai's hips as he looked up at his flushed face.

Said male laughed lightly then pressed a light kiss to Zane's lips. 

"Can you do that thing Zane?" He asked him, already starting to lightly bounce in Zane's lap, his cock echoing the motions in a delayed fashion.

He nodded then lowered his body temperature, watching as Kai shivered as he felt his cock cool inside him.

"Oh… Fuck…" Kai moaned, loving the difference in temperature now between them.

Something about a cold cock pounding him into the closest piece of furniture or fucking his throat raw was just so enticing.

"Do you plan on sitting here all day?" Zane asked, arching a brow at Kai who blinked before grinning slowly.

"Well, it is a comfortable seat…" He purred with a roll of his hips.

Zane grunts then growled in warning and Kai shut him up with a kiss, using his shoulders as leverage then began riding him, bouncing quickly in his lap. All traces of playfulness disappeared as his cock began hitting deep inside him with each down thrust. The pronounced cold of him too and- Kai couldn't help himself.

He dug his nails into Zane's shoulders, toes curling as he eagerly rode Zanes cock, arching his back sharply as he let his moans out, completely unrestrained.

"Fuck…" Zane swore, feeling the pronounced heat of Kai's hole fluttering around him, suck his cock in deeply as the dark fire elemental moved quickly.

He gripped his hips firmly, slamming him down on his cock each time he rose up, pulling punctured moans from the male above him.

"Sh-shit! Fuck! Yeah! Oh fuck!" Kai moaned out, lewd smacking echoing in the kitchen as he eagerly took everything he had, squeezing around his cock tightly.

Zane could watch the pinched look of concentration on Kai's face forever- but high moans caught his attention. He looked across and felt his breath leave him in a rush to see Cole slamming into Jay, gripping the brunette's curly hair tightly as leverage form where he stood straight. Jay was clawing at the smooth marble, trying and failing to find purchase as each breath and moan was pounded straight out of him.

"You've been begging for my cock all this time, fucking take it." Cole panted out between sharp, quick thrusts, shifting his hips a but and going from that near scream Jay released, he must have hit his spot. 

"Ah! Ah! F- fu- n- nh!" Jay mained out, unable to get even a swear out with Cole's brutal pounding of his prostate, his face completely flushed as drool, tears and sweat wet his face.

No doubt his hips will be sore later. Cole was obviously using his strength as a leverage, driving Jay insane with pleasure to the point where he lost grip on his powers of the purple lightning arcing along his body was any other indication. When Cole fucked, he fucked hard. Luckily, they loved being fucked to incoherency.

"Oh fuck, that looks fun." Kai panted out, watching them too, still bouncing in Zane's lap.

Zane wasn't the competitive type but… Kai made a startled noise when he was half hoisted on the counter but cried out, throwing his head back when the head of Zane's cold cock slammed into his spot, turning his vision white with pleasure. He also had the capacity to fuck hard after all. Kai gritted his teeth tightly, wrapping his legs around Zane's hips rightly as he slammed into him, each pound against his prostate making his thighs shake and pleasure arc up his spine. His elbows that held him up gave way, leaving him laying on his back as Zane continued to piston his hips into him, his moans on par with Jays screams.

"Fun enough for you?" Zane panted out between thrusts, spitting into his hand before wrapping it around Kai's cock.

He didn't think the spiky haired male heard him, too lost to the sharp jolts of pleasure that set his nerves afire as his skin shone with sweat. He felt his cock swelling in his hand, knowing he would come any second now and snapped his hips impossibly faster, chasing his end too. Kai cried out, bowing off the counter as his cum all but exploded out of his cock, making a mess of his stomach and chest. Zane stroked him through it, fucking him still, only stopping when he began to whimper from oversensitivity. He could go for a little while longer though. He had no problem finishing himself however.

"Hey Snowflake." Zane glanced across at Cole, watching as he pulled out of the bear comatose Jay, said freckles boy whimpering as he did. "You up for a quick round?" Cole asked, stroking his slick, still hard cock.

Zane swallows thickly and nodded quickly, moving aside from Kai to lean over the counter invitingly. He couldn't help his flush as Cole gave his cheeks a squeeze then parted them. He chuckled at the surprise waiting there for him.

"Well well. What do we have here?" Cole hummed, prodding at the light blue plug he had in. "Hoping for some action, weren't you?" He asked with a grin and Zane smirked, looking over at Cole with half lidded red eyes.

"More like expecting." He corrected then shivers as Cole pulled it out slowly.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Cole asked, lining himself up then pushing in slowly into his prelubed hole, smirking as Zane moaned low.

"Just hurry up and fuck me already." Zane panted, walking over the counter heavily as he pushed his hips back against Cole.

"Yes sir." Cole grinned then gently pulled back- only to snap his hips forward and Zane swore, his artificial, very sensitive bundle of nerves suffering the brunt of his thrust.

Cole gripped one of Zane's hips then pulled him up in a standing position, tilting his head so he could kiss him as he pounded into his willing body. It was all tongue, teeth and moans, Zane gripping his hair tightly as Cole lived his hand down to his cock, pumping it as quickly as he was thrusting.

"Ah! Ah! C-Cole!" Zane moaned, eyes falling shut as his vocal pattern began to degenerate from the rush of stimulation to his sweetspot.

"That's it, go on and cum. Let me see you make a mess." Cole urged him as Zane clenched down around him, his cold cock thickening in his hand, his own cock swelling inside Zane, ready to fill his boyfriend up inside.

"F-fuck! F-f-fu-! Ah!" Zane moaned out as he came hard, ice cold cum spewing from his cock half onto the countertop and on the ground.

Cole bit into his shoulder with a grint, emptying himself deep inside Zane who whimpered at the heat of it as it filled him up. Cole thrusted his hips slowly, riding out the echoes of his orgasm to the very end. He pulled out slowly, quickly reaching for the plug he tossed on the counter along the way and plugged him up again, if only to prevent a bigger mess. Zane's internal coolers kicked on as his external ones turned off as he stood there on slightly shaky feet, panting.

"Nnnn. I might need a wheelchair…" Jay slurred, breaking the semi silence and they all gave a breathless chuckle.

_________

"Mmmmh....That's good…" Jay slurred as Kai massaged his hips with warm hands bruises already forming from where Cole had gripped them tightly.

They were all cleaned up and lounging in bed, basking in the afterglow. Zane was running his fingers through Jay's hair as Cole cuddled him from behind, pressing light kisses against his naked shoulder. They don't usually bother with clothes until they actually had to leave the room. Which won't be for a while now.

"You did good lightning bug." Cole murmured low, reaching across to stroke his freckled cheeks and Jay purred louder, leaning into their affectionate touches.

"Yeah you did." Kai says, leaning over to kiss his collar then shifting behind him, all of them cuddling close.

"I'm the luckiest bastard to have you three all to myself." Zane whispered, reaching across to link fingers with Kai as Cole did the same for Jay.

"Then that makes four of us." Jay says with a grin, red and black eyes open and honest.

"Here here." Kai agrees as Cole kissed his and Jay's intertwined fingers from over Zane.

Zane smirks to himself. All this because of something as simple as milkshakes...

**Author's Note:**

> This just in: Weeb can only write one shots in smut.


End file.
